Double Trouble
by Fallen Angel of Music
Summary: (not JS kinda) Sarah has a twin sister Leana and she is the one Jareth was really after. Find out how Sarah beat the Labyrinth and who is to become queen of the goblins. Its one big mess after another will Jareth be able to stay his usual sarcastic and cy
1. Default Chapter

Double Trouble

Hello my name is Raylana, or Ray for short. I'm here to tell the tale passed down in my family for two generations. (ok so its not as long as you expected but my family's only been around for about that long ) The tale is of a love with a bit of confusions and a lot of drama. A love that will last a life time and more. I will tell the tale of my mother and father and how they came to be as they are, and how I came into being. (it was a cabbage patch I swear!) Now the "players" in this tale are.

Sarah Williams – as herself

Leana Williams – as herself

Jareth king of the goblins – as himself

Toby Williams- as a toddler

And,

Raylana princess of the goblins – the narrator.

Sarah cleaned up after the party she had just a few hours earlier. She had defeated the labyrinth, won her baby brother back and had a kick party with her new Underground friends. She sat down on her bed after picking up a few party poppers, "If only I hadn't listened to my sister's ranting about the labyrinth maybe I wouldn't have such awesome new friends," she thought. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Sarah it's me, let me in" said a soft whisper on the other side of the door.

"Come on in Leana its open."

"So you went to the Underground didn't you," Leana asked.

"Yes but only by accident. Wait a minute you knew it existed?"

"Yup," Leana replied with a secretive smile. "So is the goblin king hot?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes but totally not my type. He's more the fantasy dream you tend to like." Sarah said rolling her eyes as her twin sister giggled with glee.

Leana and Sarah are identical twins and it's very easy to get the two confused they both have the same long black hair, emerald green eyes and snow-white complexion. They are both in love with theater and are co- presidents of the thespian club at their high school. The only difference is that Sarah is more into the "now" and not so much the fantasy anymore. Leana however is the complete opposite, she hates the "now" and would much rather hide away in a book about dragons that get caught up in high school teen affairs. As far as personalities go they are both night and day. Leana is the quiet, thoughtful type who is easily carried away by her daydreams; she is in all essence the Dreamer. While Sarah on the other hand is social, practical, and a bit of a drama queen. (massive under statement) Our story begins a little before and after the whole labyrinth fiasco. Now back tracking some what we have Leana practicing her lines from her favorite book the Labyrinth.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. My kingdom is as great….damn I can never remember that line," she said as she flipped open her book to look up the line.

"You have no power over me."

The clock in the middle of the small town in which she lived struck seven and the dog named Merlin barked loudly to get her attention.

"I don't believe it its seven o'clock! Come on Merlin lets go!"

She ran home only to find her stepmother Karen standing in the doorway.

"Its not fair," Leana wined.

"Oh really," Karen said a little miffed, "Well come on inside."

"Come on Merlin," Leana said as she walked inside.

"Not the dog!" Karen said quickly.

"But it's pouring."

"Go on into the garage," Karen said to the dog.

"Go on Merlin into the garage."


	2. Explinations

Chapter 2

Ray here again so Leana locked herself up in the room because her stepmother was treating her like she was Sarah. Meanwhile Sarah was then put on babysitting duty for the rest of the evening. Basically you know pretty much what happens from here until the "beginning" of my story.

That night after the party was over and Sarah had told Leana the details about what had happened in the Underground, then the two girls went to bed. Sarah passed out immediately, as she was extremely tired from spending thirteen hours in the Underground trying to solve the Labyrinth. Leana however couldn't sleep. It wasn't fair that Sarah got to go to the Underground and she didn't. It was her dream to meet Jareth and see the goblins not Sarah's.

"But that's how it is," she whispered to herself. She understood that because of her personality she was cursed to be Sarah's shadow. No one ever mistook Sarah for Leana.

As she was drifting off to sleep she made a wish as she clutched her copy of the _Labyrinth_, she wished that she could dance with Jareth like Sarah did.

This is where Jareth gets thrown into the mix. You see he is required to go to where ever his name is said in a wish.

Jareth materialized in a dark bedroom only to find Sarah sleeping on a bed that wasn't hers. As a matter of fact neither was the room he was standing in. The room was about the same size as Sarah's, the walls were white with autographed paintings of faeries and dragons. The autograph read "Leana W." The room was neat and orderly with several bookshelves all of which were packed with books. Then he noticed the book closed in the girl's hand. He slowly pulled the book from her sleeping grasp.

"The Labyrinth," he read quietly, " How odd, if I where Sarah I wouldn't want to see this book ever again."

He opened the front cover and read the name written inside.

"Leana Willams?"

He looked at the girl and realized he had said her name a little bit too loudly and now the girl was wide-awake and staring at him.

"Oh you're awake are you," He said softly.

He gazed at her aura and realized that the girl he had seen reading her book in the park and this girl where the same person.

Flash back

The sun was shining merrily through the trees and provided perfect lighting for reading. Leana was sitting under a large oak tree reading her new favorite book, _The Labyrinth_. She felt a soft breeze brush her hair out of her face and she looked at the sky. A large white barn owl was sitting in the tree gazing at her intently.

"Hello," she said to the owl.

The owl hooted back in a gesture of greeting before it swooped down and landed on a small fence next to the tree.

"What's your name?" she asked the owl not really expecting an answer.

The owl hooted a response as if it understood what she had asked it.

"My name is," she paused, she felt something strange from this odd bird," Sarah."

End flash back

"You lied to me," Jareth said slyly.

"What?" said Leana as she sat up "When did I lie to you?"

"A few months ago in the park. Surly you knew the Goblin King could transform into an owl."

Leana frowned and bit her bottom lip, trying to recall an owl in the park.

"She's cute when she is thinking," Jareth thought.

"OH! Yes I remember now I told you my name was Sarah," she said finally.

"That's not your name is it Leana."

"No. I only said that because one, I was upset with all the people mistaking me for my sister Sarah and two, I didn't quite trust you as an owl because I didn't know who you were."

"Alright now that that is cleared up, why did you summon me?"

"I summoned you?"

"Well you must have, why else would I be here?"

There you are chapter two….I hope you enjoy and Huge hug and thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter I will most certainly have more tomorrow!


	3. Drama

Chapter 3

"Good point I guess," said Leana sleepily.

"You guess?" Jareth replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. I mean you could have at least waited until morning or something. You didn't have to show up at," she looked at her alarm clock sitting on her bedside table," Three in the morning did you."

Leana's eyes suddenly shot open. Her bedroom was situated right next to her parent's room and they were home. She jumped out of bed and flipped on the lights momentarily blinding both her and Jareth. She grabbed the doorknob on her door and carefully opened the door. It squeaked when it was about half way open and Leana urged the door to be quiet.

Jareth watched her panic with an amused expression on his face. He had to hold his breath so as not to laugh.

She turned slightly and shot a "be quiet or else" look at him and slipped through the partially open door. Leana crept down the hallway on her tiptoes while Jareth watched her through the doorway. When she had reached the room she wanted she carefully opened that door as well and crept inside.

Jareth closed his eyes so he could listen down the hallway. He heard a groggy voice then a muffled yelp. He opened his eyes to see Leana dragging who could only be Sarah down the hall towards him. He backed up to allow the girls to enter the room.

"Ouch Leana! What the Hell! You wake me up and kidnap me? What is mmph!" Sarah said as Leana put her hand over Sarah's mouth.

"SHHH! Karen and Dad are sleeping," Leana whispered.

"Besides if you too busy yelling at your sister you won't ever notice that you have a guest," Jareth said as he leaned up against the wall.

Sarah's jaw dropped and she looked at Jareth and then to her sister in shock.

"What is he…. your room…. why?"

"Well I kind of summoned him I guess," Leana said sheepishly.

"What in the world were you thinking Leana, he kidnapped Toby for crying out loud! God your imagination has gotten us in more trouble than switching places at school, grow up Leana. And you," she said pointing a finger at Jareth," Leave us alone!"

Leana bowed her head at her sisters scolding. She couldn't really do much about it any way Sarah was the older twin.

"I don't see why I should leave your sister alone Sarah. After all she is the one who called me here to begin with," Jareth said casually," In fact I have a game for the two of you."

"What kind of game," Sarah asked cautiously.

"Oh, just a child's game," Jareth said looking at Leana.

"We're not interested," Sarah said forcefully

"Does she always speak for you like this Leana?"

"No I don't," Sarah snapped," Only when I'm keeping the both of us out of trouble."

"It seems to me like you do," Jareth said to Sarah in a menacing tone.

"I wish," Leana said quietly.

"What was that Leana?" Jareth asked slyly

"Don't." Sarah commanded.  
Leana looked at her sister and then at Jareth. She wanted to have her dreams, not let them die like Sarah did a long time ago.

Flash Back

Leana and Sarah are about seven years old and sitting on a wooden bench outside a courtroom. Their matching blue and flower dresses hang to about their knees and their small feet barely scrape the smooth marble floor.

"Do you think we'll live with mommy or daddy," Sarah asked quietly

"I don't know, I hope this is just a bad dream and we wake up soon," Leana replied

"If we end up with dad I don't think I'll want to dream any more."

"Why don't you like daddy anymore?"

"I don't know."

"Hey wanna go see what's going on!" Leana said trying to cheer up her sister.

"Yeah!"

The two small girls carefully cracked open the door of the large courtroom and peaked inside. Linda Williams was talking to the Judge about what she wanted to do with the two girls.

"Let him have them, I need a fresh start on my career and they will only hold me back." Linda said off handedly.

"So its settled, full custody to Mr. Williams and optional visitation from Mrs. Williams," the Judge said.

Leana looked at her sister sadly. Sarah looked furious, she looked like the world had abandoned her.

"She doesn't even want us," Sarah whispered.

"Its okay, we still have daddy right," Leana said encouragingly.

"I dreamed we would go with mom, dreams are stupid now," Sarah said angrily.

End Flash back

"I wish," Leana said a little louder.

Jareth's face lightened in expectation.


End file.
